Growing Pains
by Torie46
Summary: When your father's Mr. Fantastic and your mother's The Invisible Woman being normal should be fun, right? Watch as Hope Richards normal life changes two months before her thirteenth birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Growing Pains

**What happens when Hope Richards develops abilities? Well, with her mother being the Invisible Woman and her father Mr. Fantastic you can only guess. Also with Von Doom back newfound abilities might come in handy. Rated PG.**

Hope Richards sat in her father's lab as he worked equations on the blackboard. She had just gotten back from school and since her mother was gone visiting her grandmother Hope spent her time either watching her father work or doing her homework. At least this was more entertaining than watching her Uncle Johnny ride his dirt bike.

"Hey, Hopie, can you get me the wrench over there?" Her father asked, turning to look at her.

"Daddy, you are aware that you can get the wrench yourself, right?" Hope asked. Hope's father, Reed Richards, had the ability to bend his body like rubber. A couple of years before Hope was born her father, mother, uncle and her father's friend, Ben Grimm, was in an accident on a space station that mutated their bodies. The accident had turned them into The Fantastic Four.

"Yes, but why would I do that when you can give me a hand, Hope?" Reed asked, his eyes turning serious. This time his question wasn't a request. It was a demand.

"Yes Sir," Hope said quietly. She stood up and walked over to the toolbox. She took out the wrench and handed it to her father.

"Thank you," Reed said, turning back to his work.

"Dad, do you think I'll ever get your abilities?" Hope asked, jumping up on a worktable next to her father.

Reed took a deep breath and turned to her, putting down the wrench. "I don't know, Hope. I ran tests on you the day you were born and every year that you get older. You just haven't developed anything yet. But it doesn't mean you won't," Reed said gently.

"Dad, I don't even know if I want them yet," Hope said, burying her face in her father's chest.

"That's not for us to say. If you get them, you get them. You just tell me if you feel any different," Reed said, rubbing her back gently. At that moment Ben and Uncle Johnny came into the lab. Actually Ben stomped into the lab. Ben was the only one who couldn't put away his ability like the others. The accident on the space station had affected him differently than the others. Ben looked like a rock quarry, but he hated jokes like that.

"Hey, Reed, Hey, Shorty," Uncle Johnny said.

"Hi, Uncle Johnny. And don't call me Shorty," Hope said, rolling her eyes. Uncle Johnny was a prankster and a goof. At one time she had loved staying with Uncle Johnny whenever her parents went out of town, but Uncle Johnny was like a big kid.

"Did Susie come back yet, Reed?" Ben asked in his gravelly voice.

"Not yet. Why do you think I'm baby-sitting?" Reed asked, a smile on his face.

"Daaad!" Hope said, rolling her eyes again.

"You know if you roll your eyes they'll stick in one spot," Uncle Johnny said.

"This coming from the Human Torch? The one guy on Earth who can't keep a girlfriend for more than a month?" Hope asked

Ben laughed at the look on Johnny's face. "She's got you there, Johnny," Ben said, wrapping his rock arm around Hope's shoulders.

"Yeah. I just don't know how much teasing I can take from her," Johnny grumbled.

"Ease up on the teasing, Hope," her father ordered calmly.

"Sorry, Uncle Johnny.," Hope said, going back to her science book. Hope had actually been glad to have a break from the science book. A lot of people never understood why she didn't really like science with both of her parents being scientists. The only sciences that really interested her was astronomy and marine biology.

"How's school, Hope?" Ben asked, sitting down next to her.

"There are a lot of words I can use to describe school, but fun isn't one of them. Actually most of the words I can think of to describe school I can't say out loud because Dad is in the room and he'd tell Mom what I just said," Hope said, closing her notebook full of chemical equations that she had just worked out.

"It can't be that bad, Hope. You're in the seventh grade, right?" Ben asked.

"It can too. I may not like science that much, but compared to Mom or Dad my science teacher is a complete nitwit. The woman has no clue how to run a Bunsen burner. She thinks that if you put whatever into the compounds that are being burned then you're okay. She'll blow up the school before anyone knows it," Hope said, picking up her world history book.

"You know about Bunsen burners?" Johnny asked, an amused grin on his face.

"I can't always ignore Dad's science talk, Firestarter," Hope said, turning to the chapter on life in ancient China.

"I need to get back to work and Hope needs to do her homework," Reed pointed out, indicating the chalkboard.

"Okay. See ya later, Reed, Shorty," Johnny said as he and Ben left the room hope got lost in her homework for the next few hours.

Reed watched his daughter as she worked on her homework. So far, besides his dark hair and Sue's blue eyes, Hope hadn't really developed his ability or Sue's. He could see why not developing either one from him or Sue would bother her. It was unknown if she ever would.

Reed had held his breath as he carefully examined his child the day she was born. He often thought back to those days as she grew older. Hope was such a tiny baby that was happy all the time. When she was born he had checked her over to make sure if she had the bone density he had or Sue's ability to disappear or put up a force field. Reed had been relieved that she would be a normal baby.

That relief had been short as she got older. Just because she hadn't developed it when she was born it didn't mean she wouldn't. When she turned thirteen in two months he would run tests again on her like he had been doing since her birth. He watched her as her forehead wrinkled in concentration as she read.

Hope was so much like him in a lot of ways. Marrying Sue and having Hope were two of the best moments of his life. A lot of people wondered how Mr. Fantastic felt about his family, but he always said that he loved his wife and his daughter.

Reed looked up from watching his daughter work at the skyline. A haze of smoke was on the horizon. Johnny and Ben came back into the lab. "Fire on the West Side, Reed," Ben said by way of explanation.

Hope looked up at him, her blue eyes understanding. "Daddy, why don't you go?" Hope asked, putting the book aside.

"I can't leave you here alone, Hope," Reed hesitated.

"I'll be fine, Dad. And I won't set one toenail outside the Baxter building. I'll even set up the security system after you leave," Hope said.

"I don't know. Do you promise not to leave the building?" Reed asked, taking his daughter in his arms.

"Cross my heart. It's not like I'm gonna follow you, Uncle Johnny, and Ben. I don't have abilities. What good am I out there?" Hope asked, laying her head on Reed's chest.

Reed hugged her tightly, running his fingers through her dark hair. "Okay. Just make sure that you don't leave the building. And if you need to contact me or your mother tell Peter and he'll place the call," Reed said, cupping her face gently and looking into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Okay, Dad," Hope said as he removed his lab coat that he wore over his Fantastic Four uniform. Since the accident in space he had developed all the uniforms for each of their abilities and he wore his every day unless he had to go out as Reed Richards. Then he wore a sport coat, khalkis, and a white shirt.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. If your mother calls tell her where we are," Reed said, cradling her face gently in his hand.

"I will. Have fun, Dad," Hope said, kissing his cheek. Reed jumped out the window, stretching his arms and legs like he always did. Johnny flew out the window in a ball of flame and Ben would come down the stairs.

Reed looked up at the balcony. Hope would be standing there. She always watched as he and Sue left. He knew that she felt left out being related to the Fantastic Four and not having any abilities, but he was hoping that sooner or later they'd know if she would. Little did they know that he abilities would surface sooner than anyone thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Hope sat in the lab, hard at work over equations. Her father had spent hours teaching her equations when she was little. Even though she didn't really like science equations were always easy.

Of course it wasn't that good of a thing to her teachers. She also knew all the shortcuts in math and science that her father had taught her. She could look at a long division problem and solve it by just looking at it and adding, multiplying, and dividing it in her head. Her teachers accused her of being lazy until they realized that her parents were scientists and that she would know how to solve a math problem.

Hope finished her last problem and put the book away. Walking into the kitchen she wondered what she could make for dinner. When her father, Uncle Johnny, and Ben came back they would be hungry. If her mother came in late she would also need to eat. Hope looked through all the selections for dinner. Ordering a pizza was pretty high up there. The only problem with that was that she couldn't order it herself. Her father had laid some pretty heavy rules for her and one was not calling anyone when he, her mother, Ben, and Uncle Johnny weren't around.

For phone calls of that nature she had to always get the doorman, Peter, to order it for her; which can be embarrassing since she was almost thirteen. But sometimes a person had to swallow pride. Touching the intercom on the door she rang Peter.

"Peter?" Hope said through the intercom.

"Yes, Ma'am," Peter said politely. Peter always called her Ma'am. He said that he worked for her father and it wouldn't be right to call her Hope like everyone else did.

"Look, I don't know what to make for dinner and I was kind of wondering that if I gave you the money and tip could you order out for three pizzas," Hope said, twirling the phone cord with her fingers.

"Sure, Ma'am. Just tell me what kind you want," Peter said, sounding like he was going to write it all down.

"Okay. I need a large Canadian bacon for Dad and Ben. A large pizza with everything on it for Uncle Johnny. And I need a large chicken, tomato, and extra cheese pizza for me and Mom," Hope said, looking at the Dominos coupon in front of her.

"Okay. Just come down with the money when you can," Peter said, disconnecting from the intercom.

Hope ran into her room and took out at least twenty-five dollars. She disconnected the security field and took the elevator to the front lobby of the Baxter Building. Her father and mother didn't mind if she went to the lobby as long as she didn't leave the building.

Peter had hung up the phone as she came into the lobby. "It'll be twenty-one dollars, Ma'am," Peter said turning to her.

"Sure. Here's twenty-five. Tell him to keep the change," Hope said as she gave the money to Peter.

"I'll bring the food up to you when he gets here. I also ordered a coke to go with it," Peter said as she went to the elevator.

"Thanks, Peter," Hope said, pushing the button and stepping inside the elevator. She was glad that she didn't have to make tea with the pizza. In her opinion tea just didn't taste that great with pizza; even though her mother was trying to change her tastes towards certain beverages.

Hope went back into her father's lab, wondering what else she could do. On her father's desk was a mess of papers. She knew not to touch those. The one time she had tried to clean up his desk had gotten him so angry with her that it frightened her. Hope hated having her father mad at her. Then again that time he was only mad because she had put all the papers on his desk in the paper shredder.

Hope went to the window in the direction Dad, Ben, and Uncle Johnny went. She really wished she could help them. She could tell that her parents couldn't understand why she hadn't developed either her father's or mother's abilities. Every year when her father ran his tests on her she could see the confusion in his eyes as he hugged her tight. The worst thing about it was not knowing if she ever would.

Hope sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Uncle Johnny had tuned it to the all-sports channel. Hope turned it off to the news channel. Might as well see how they were doing. Ben had opened the top of a fire hydrant and her father had bent his body in an arc so the water could douse the flames. And Uncle Johnny was going nova to contain the fire. Of course on closer inspection she could see her mother trying to help Johnny with that with a force field.

The fire was out in seconds. Hope watched as her father talked with the media. Mr. Fantastic was the unofficial leader of the Fantastic Four. The media had pretty much figured that out when they had gone public with their abilities.

"So, Mr. Fantastic, when is your daughter going public with your abilities?" A perky woman wearing red and having mousy brown hair asked.

_Not in the near future, _Hope thought as she saw her father think his answer through.

"It is yet to be known if she'll even have them. I test her every year on her birthday and she hasn't developed anything as of yet," Reed Richards said, Sue stepping up next to her husband.

"Couldn't you just take her to outer space and hope the same cosmic storm comes?" A man asked next.

"No. That would be impossible. Logically none of us should have survived. I'm not about to take a gamble on my daughter's life," Reed said, her voice full of barely controlled ire.

The buzzer on the door rang just then. Hope walked over to the intercom. "Yes?" Hope asked, pushing the button.

"The pizza's here," Peter said. Hope opened the door and took the three boxes as Peter put the coke down on the table.

"Thanks, Peter," Hope said as Peter went out the door.

"You're welcome," Peter said. Hope set out some paper plates, napkins, and cups and stuck the boxes of pizza in the oven. She didn't have long to wait. Ben's loud stomp was heard as he came into the room.

"Hey, Hope," Ben said, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Hi, Ben. Where's Mom, Dad, and Uncle Johnny?" Hope asked as Ben sat in his chair and Hope fixed him a coke. Because of his inability to drink from a regular glass Hope had to set out a bowl for him filled with coke.

"They should be here soon. My compliments to the chef," Ben said, indicating his pizza.

"Very funny," Hope said, fixing her coke and grabbing her pizza. Uncle Johnny then came in followed by Reed and Sue.

"Hi, Sweetie. What's for dinner?" Sue asked, kissing Hope's dark head gently.

"Pizza, Mom. I had Peter order it since I didn't really feel like cooking," Hope said, sitting down next to her father.

"You didn't make any tea, by any chance, did you?" Sue asked, looking through the fridge.

"Nope. I still think coke tastes best with pizza. I did order your favorite pizza though. Along with Uncle Johnny's favorite and Ben and Dad's," Hope said, taking a long drink of coke.

"Thanks, Hope," Reed said as they all started to eat.

Hope looked at her father as he ate. "Dad, can I ask you something?" Hope asked.

"I think you just did, Hopie," Reed said, an amused grin on his face.

"Dad, I watched the interview after all of you put out the fire. I was wondering something. Couldn't we just take me up to outer space and hope another cosmic storm comes by?" Hope asked hurriedly.

Her father's stunned look was priceless. Not to mention that everyone else around the table wore mirrored expressions of that shock. "Hope, where is this coming from?" Sue asked, slipping her arm around Hope's shoulders.

"I guess I just feel a little left out. All of you are out saving the world and I have to stay here alone. I can't even have phone calls because you and Dad freak out," Hope said, picking the tomatoes off her slice of pizza.

"Can you blame us, Hope? We just are trying to protect you," Reed said.

"Not really," Hope admitted, sitting on her father's lap and burying her head in his shoulder.

"As for us taking you to outer space in the hopes you'll get our abilities, forget it," Reed said, rubbing her back gently like he did when she was small and she had nightmares.

"You're father's right, Hope. Just enjoy the fact that you're normal," Sue said, kissing her forehead gently.

"I'll try," Hope said half-heartedly. If only she felt better about being normal. Her mother said she should enjoy it, but quite honestly she wondered if she'd ever be able to enjoy normalcy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

**A/N: I know this scene might be a little reminiscent of Spider-man and how he gets his abilities in the lunch room during the movie. I thought somewhere along those lines too when I want her to get her abilities.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hope sat at her table the next day, trying to choke down Salisbury steak. Her father gave her lunch money every day. The food really wasn't worth the time and effort it required to cook or eat it.

Hope made a face and quickly swallowed the bite of hamburger meat and gravy. It took all of her self-control not to gag on the awful food. "You know, you don't have to pretend you like it, Hope," Michael Swenson said from across the table.

"Very funny. Believe me; I don't eat this because I want it. My Dad would be upset if I went to the vending machine. He's still upset with me for blowing all my lunch money on ice cream last month," Hope said, taking a bite of instant potatoes.

"Why don't you just bring your lunch?" Tracie Scott asked next to her.

"I wish I could sometimes. Except my mom says she doesn't have time to fix me lunches every day," Hope said.

"Well, I guess eating that it could be worse," Tracie said.

"Yeah. I could get sick from food poisoning and completely destroy my dad's lab. He didn't believe me when I said the food here was terrible," Hope said, finishing the last of the hamburger.

Hope was so busy talking to her friends that it was at the last moment that she noticed anything. Salisbury steak and the potatoes were foods that people liked to throw. A glob of potatoes fell, right where a kid sat three or four tables down. Before Hope could blink her arm shot out fast pushing the kid forward before the potatoes hit him in the head.

The lunchroom went deathly quiet as everyone stared at her with open mouths. "Hope?" Michael asked, looking at her closely.

Hope's arm returned to normal and she looked at all her friends, feeling shell-shocked. Did her abilities just kick in? They had to have. Her arm had shot out like her father's before she could even think to do it. Hope ran to the bathroom and looked at her arm. It looked like it did before her abilities kicked in.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on stretching her arms out. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see it happening again. Both her arms were stretched like a rubber band. She retracted her arms back to normal. Hope left the bathroom and made her way to the nurse's office. Miss Geneva sat there at her desk, wearing her Strawberry Shortcake scrub. Since Hope's school was for students from five to eighteen Hope understood why the woman wore such an outfit.

"Hello, young Hope. I saw your father and mother put out the fire with your uncle and friend Ben," Miss Geneva said, a huge smile gracing her face. Miss Geneva was a huge black woman that every child in the school loved dearly, including Hope. She remembered the time she had the measles and the woman had held her in her arms while they waited for Reed to pick her up. That was when she was five. She hoped the woman could understand about a "Fantastic Four" ability kicking in.

"I did too. I normally watch them save the world," Hope said, sitting down on a bed in the nurse's station. Everyone at school knew her father was Mr. Fantastic and her mother was the Invisible Woman. Everyone also knew that she didn't have either parent's ability; until today.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Miss Geneva asked, slipping her arm around Hope's shoulders.

"I need to go home, but I can't unless you release me," Hope said, looking down at her slightly dirty sneakers.

"Are you sick?" Miss Geneva asked, touching Hope's forehead gently.

"No. Something happened that my father needs to know about. He made me promise that I'd tell him if I felt any different just yesterday," Hope said, wondering how she could explain that her arms stretched like rubber bands.

"What are the symptoms?" Miss Geneva asked.

"I can stretch my arms like rubber," Hope said, her voice a barely audible whisper. Then she gave a demonstration, stretching both arms out as far as they would go.

Miss Geneva's eyes went wider than a soup tureen. "I'll call your father. You just sit here on the bed," Miss Geneva said as Hope retracted her arms again and she sat on a camp cot. She hoped Reed was in his lab and not out somewhere as Mr. Fantastic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed Richards came into the school, wondering what had happened. The last time he had to pick up Hope from school early was when she was five and had the measles. He walked into the nurse's office where Geneva sat at a desk. This was the same woman that had comforted his daughter that time too.

"Hi. I'm Reed Richards. I got a phone call to come pick up my daughter," Reed said.

"Mr. Fantastic," Geneva said warmly, standing up.

"That's right. They told me it was important," Reed said, following the heavy-set woman.

"It is. You're daughter's resting right over here," Geneva said pushing back a curtain. Hope was sound asleep on a cot, her dark hair fallen over her face.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Reed asked, scooping his daughter up in his arms.

"I'd think she'd be the best one to tell you about it. It freaked her out though," Geneva said, picking up Hope's backpack. She followed Reed outside to the taxi he had waiting and put it in the backseat.

"Thank you for helping her. We'll see if she feels up to coming back to school tomorrow," Reed said, as he and Hope got into the cab. The whole way back to the Baxter Building Hope slept and Reed rubbed her back gently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope woke up to the chiming of the wind chimes in front of her open window. The last she remembered was lying down in the nurse's office. She must have fallen asleep. Then when her father picked her up he and her mother must have put her to bed.

Hope opened the door soundlessly. Her father and mother sat on the couch and Sue walked over to her and wrapped her slender arms around her. "Are you all right, Sweetie?" Sue asked, brushing Hope's dark hair with her fingers.

Hope looked at her father. His brown eyes reflected the love he had for her. "Dad, you told me to tell you yesterday if anything changed, right?" Hope asked.

"What's wrong, Hope? Don't beat around the bush," Reed said his expression stern.

"Dad, I think my own abilities just kicked in," Hope said. Shocked, concerned looks crossed both her parents' faces as they looked at her and then each other.

"In what way, Hopie?" Reed asked.

"My arms stretched like rubber bands in the lunchroom. I then went to the bathroom and tried it again. And it happened again," Hope said.

"All right. Let's go to the lab," Reed said, wrapping his arm around Hope's shoulders.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed watched as Hope's arms shot out from one end of the lab to another. "All right, Hope. Put your arms back to normal," Reed said, picking up a small hammer.

"What next, Daddy?" Hope asked, retracting her arms.

"I need to test your reflexes. Just be glad I'm not using the hammer that I normally use on Ben," Reed said, tapping her knee lightly with the hammer. Hope's lower leg jerked and then shot out like her arms.

"Whoah!" Hope exclaimed, nearly falling off her stool. Reed wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her in her seat.

"Well, that answers two concerns. One is you did get your abilities and, two, you got mine," Reed said, putting away the equipment.

"What about Mom's?" Hope asked.

"Please, one crisis at a time, Hope. Let's just deal with this ability that you have now," Reed said as they walked to the apartment.

Sue, Johnny, and Ben were standing there in the living room, talking. The conversation stopped as soon as they saw Reed and Hope. "Well?" Sue asked her husband.

"She has my abilities. It's yet to be seen if she'll get any of yours, Sue," Reed said, holding Hope tightly in his arms.

"Well, Elastigirl, you said you wanted to be like the rest off us," Johnny quipped.

"Uncle Johnny, shut up," Hope hissed.

"Hope, it's okay. I know you're scared, but it's normal to have that kind of feeling when you didn't expect this to happen," Sue said.

"Mom, I just feel a little freaked is all. And could we come up with something a little better than Elastigirl? I didn't like that name when Grandma showed me "The Incredibles" when I was five," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure we'll think of something, Hope. But let's get this ability perfected before we come up with a name. You're not a superhero yet. You're still Hope Richards," Reed said.

Hope shot him a grateful look. While she was relieved that she had finally gotten what she wanted the day before she was still a little freaked and she was probably wondering if it meant that her normal life was over. Until now she had been Reed and Sue Richards's daughter. Now she was also the daughter of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Hope sat in her father's lab as he tested her abilities. He had just laid the ground rules for her requiring about this. She couldn't use her abilities in public until she perfected them and until he said it was all right.

"All right, Hope. I want you to reach out and grab this coke can like this," Reed said, stretching out his arm and grabbing the Pepsi can.

"Uh, Daddy, how does this help me?" Hope asked as he put the can back on the ledge across the lab.

"Hope, just do it," Reed said, his patience frayed. Hope knew better than to argue with her father. Sure, he was lenient and let her have her way most of the time, but when he was strict Hope knew arguing with him was not the best thing to do.

Hope looked at the coke can and looking at it stretched her arm across the room, gripping the can in her hand and pulling it towards her. "Very good," Reed said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly.

"I still don't know how this is going to help me," Hope commented as Reed took the can and put it on a lab table.

"Oh, you will, Hopie. I have to know what you can do. You'll thank me for these tests later," Reed said, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Dad, does it hurt your arms and legs when you stretch them that far?" Hope asked after a few minutes.

"At first when I ran the same kind of tests on myself. That's another reason why you can't go public just yet. When you're able to do this without any pain then we'll think about this and if we're willing to let you sacrifice your life," Reed said, stroking her hair gently.

"Dad, am I going back to school tomorrow?" Hope asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Can you think of any reasons why we should keep you home?" Reed asked.

"Not really any good reasons, but what if my arms or legs shoot out and I sock my science teacher accidentally? Or some poor kid in the hallways?" Hope asked as they walked into the kitchen. Ben, Sue, and Uncle Johnny sat around the table talking. They had heard Hope's question.

"A little nervous, Hope?" Ben asked a kind smile on his rocky face.

"A little. If I leave this building I could hurt somebody. Not on purpose, though. I have to admit it scares me a little," Hope said, feeling Sue wrap her arms comfortingly around her.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. You're not going to hurt anyone. Just think before you act," Sue said.

"I hope you're right," Hope said as Uncle Johnny set the tuna casserole on the table. After her father prayed over the food everyone started to eat. Hope took one bite of her food and made a face.

"What's wrong, Hope?" Sue asked.

"Nothing. Uncle Johnny, did you cook this?" Hope asked, taking a long drink of water as she looked at her uncle.

"Yeah. Why do you ask, Shorty?" Uncle Johnny asked.

"Figures," Hope said, standing up and stretching her arms out grabbed the salt and pepper.

"Hope," Reed said warningly.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but, Uncle Johnny, this tastes like cardboard," Hope said, retracting her arms back and putting the glass salt-and-pepper shakers on the table. She sat back in her seat and sprinkled salt and pepper all over her noodles.

Ben started to laugh at the upset look on Uncle Johnny's face. "Shut up, Pebbles!" Uncle Johnny said sharply.

"You can't argue with a twelve-year-old that's right, Johnny," Ben said, grinning at Hope.

"Thanks, Ben. I knew I liked you. At least this tastes better than what I was choking down at lunch," Hope said, shuddering slightly.

"Which was?" Sue asked.

"Salisbury Steak and mashed potatoes. The potatoes aren't that bad, but the steak is awful. I was this close to blowing my money on ice cream," Hope said, spearing a noodle.

"What stopped ya?" Uncle Johnny asked.

Hope looked over at her father. "Remember what happened last month when I did that? I ate ice cream every day instead of regular food and Dad and Mom freaked out. I'm not about to get yelled at again," Hope said.

"Smart move, Hope. I don't give you lunch money so you can blow it on ice cream," Reed said sternly.

"I'm not that dumb," Hope said, eating her last noodle and grabbing a slice of whole-wheat bread.

"So, who saw you when you stretched like rubber?" Uncle Johnny asked, changing the subject.

"Everyone in the cafeteria and the school nurse. I had to give her some reason to let me come home," Hope said, drinking her water.

"How did it feel when it happened, Hope?" Ben wanted to know.

"I was a little freaked. I mean, my arms went out like rubber and pushed some kid's head forward three or four tables away. It was quieter than a graveyard when it happened," Hope said, standing up and taking her plate to the sink.

"How do you feel now?" Ben asked.

"Still a little freaked and my arms and legs hurt right now," Hope admitted, rubbing one of her arms gently.

"You'll get used to that, Baby," Sue said.

"That's what Dad said. I hope you're both right," Hope said, sitting back down in her chair.

"Of course we're right, Hope. Just trust us," Reed said, smiling a comforting smile. Hope smiled back. She knew her father was trying to be optimistic.

"If your arms and legs still hurt later you can use my mineral salts if you like," Sue offered, pushing a lock of Hope's hair behind her ear.

"The lavender stuff that you use, Mom? You never let me use that!" Hope exclaimed.

"This time I'll make an exception. I'll put the stuff in your water and you can soak for thirty minutes," Sue said.

Hope closed her eyes. "Sounds great. I have to get up. I have homework," Hope said, standing and hearing her knees crack sharply.

"I'll be in the lab when you go to bed. Come kiss me good night when you go to bed," Reed said.

"Can't I do my homework in the lab? I'm always able to do my homework better in your lab than in my bedroom," Hope said, giving him a puppy-dog look.

Reed smiled and pulled on one of her dark braids. "Okay. I'll meet you there in five minutes," Reed said. Five minutes later Hope was sitting in her father's lab, getting ready to do her science homework. The rest of the evening was quiet and uneventful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hope walked to the entrance of the school, her father next to her. He had said he wanted to talk with the principal of her school and make sure that what had happened the day before wouldn't have caused problems today.

Hope's arms and legs hurt still from the day before, but at least she had gotten a small handle on it. She still didn't know if her new-found abilities would hurt anyone or not. Her father and mother had both drilled into her the importance of using her head and not getting carried away with showing off. The way she figured it her father and mother didn't want her acting like Uncle Johnny did when he found out about being able to set himself on fire.

Hope really couldn't blame her father for being cautious. And she knew he was right about a lot of things, but there was one problem. Hope really wished he'd stop treating her like she wasn't twelve. Reed Richards talked to her like she was seven instead of nearly thirteen. He didn't even trust her with the telephone when he wasn't around and he watched her like a hawk when she was with other girls her age; which explained why she didn't have a best friend.

Hope knew that being Mr. Fantastic was a stressful job. Her mother he didn't have to worry so much about, but Hope was different. Until yesterday she had been born normal. Even after yesterday Reed had acted like he was freaked out over her new-found ability.

"Now, Hope, don't show off, okay?" Reed asked, his voice getting her attention. It sounded stern as if he gave her far too little credit.

Hope refrained from rolling her eyes. "Okay. I'll try not to, Dad," Hope said.

"Don't try. Just do it, Hope. I don't want to hear reports that you were showing off," Reed said.

That time Hope did roll her eyes. "Daddy, lighten up! I'm not that stupid. I called enough attention to myself yesterday in the cafeteria. I'm not going to pull a 'Mr. Fantastic' two days in a row," Hope said, her tone harsher than she meant.

"I know, I know. Can you blame me for being worried about you when you're out of my sight?" Reed asked, cupping her face gently with his hand.

"Not really, but, Dad, I think you worry a little too much. Give me a little credit, Mr. Fantastic. I won't do anything dumb," Hope said.

"When did you get to be so wise?" Reed asked, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Ask my Dad," Hope said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Cute. Just promise me that you'll be careful," Reed said, looking into her blue eyes.

"I promise, Dad. Can I go to school now?" Hope asked, arching her eyebrows.

"I still want to talk with your principal. I want to make sure you don't have any difficulties," Reed said as they walked into the school, unaware that they were being watched.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Victor von Doom had been following Reed, Sue, and their daughter for a week since he had gotten back from Latveria. He could only watch them when they left the Baxter Building. Since he had been gone Reed had upgraded the security. Probably for the little girl's sake.

Von Doom had been a friend of both Reed and Sue's. When he had been in the same accident that had turned them and their friend Ben and Sue's brother into the Fantastic Four he became their enemy. All he could see was that this was Reed's fault. Reed had caused him to attract metal like a magnet and had stolen the woman he loved. By all rights Reed's daughter should have been his.

Von Doom watched as Reed and the girl came back out of the building. The relationship between Reed and his daughter was a close one from what he could see. Reed hugged the girl tightly to his chest and whispered softly in her ear. The girl looked into her father's eyes and grinned as she kissed his cheek.

The feeling that this girl should have been his was even stronger. It wasn't fair that Reed had gotten Sue and now had a daughter. He had gotten everything von Doom had wanted. He watched Reed walk away and the girl walked into the school. He now knew that Reed's weakness was this girl. Reed would probably do anything to protect her. He even wondered if she was like her father or Sue in the superhero department.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed had felt like he had been watched for a week or two. It was different than having the media fix their eyes on him and the rest of The Fantastic Four or even the media hounding just him and his girls. Considering what had happened with Hope the day before the press was going to have a field day.

A lot of times Reed wished their lives were private, especially with Hope's life. Because of him and Sue, Hope really didn't have a private moment; unless she was at home in the Baxter Building. Being the daughter of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman was difficult on the best of days. Also with their secret lives out in the open Reed had to be more protective of his daughter than most fathers.

He knew that his overprotective nature annoyed her to no end, but after awhile even she could see the reasons behind it. It was hard to be a father to a daughter. Even when she was small it was difficult, but it had gotten worse in some cases when Hope had started growing up.

He wouldn't trade the time he had with his daughter, but he wished sometimes that raising a girl was easy. He knew that Hope thought he was being paranoid, but he wished he could watch her while she was at school this day. After what happened in the school cafeteria he had to make sure she'd get back into her normal routine easily.

Making a quick decision he turned and walked back towards the school. Even if he had to watch her from a corner he would.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope walked out onto the playing field, wearing her gym clothes. This was the only class that involved using her body and not her head. This was the class that had worried her father. He had asked if taking gym was absolutely necessary since Hope now could stretch her arms and legs like rubber

The principal had said that gym was necessary for her in every grade. That she had to get involved in the gym class. Hope understood her father's dread in this. Gym class was a disaster just waiting to happen if she used her abilities to play the games Coach Bolton always had them play.

"So, Elastigirl, what happened after lunch yesterday?" A girl that Hope didn't know that well asked as they did toe touches.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Your father is Mr. Fantastic. What did he say about your getting his ability?" The girl asked.

"Nothing. He figured I'd have them eventually. He just ran me through some tests and laid down the ground rules," Hope said as they started their run around the field.

"Why is your father so strict with you?" Tracie Scott asked, running beside Hope.

"Sometimes I don't know. Me and Mom both tell him to chill out, but other times I understand," Hope said, taking deep breaths as she ran.

"Are you going to the school dance on Friday?" Tracie asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Knowing my dad, probably not," Hope said as they got back to their places and the teacher hand them count in twos for the soccer game.

"Well, Michael said he wanted to ask you to the dance," Tracie said, a smug grin on her face.

"Michael? Are you serious?" Hope asked, feeling her face get warm.

"Positive. He really likes you. He told me as much. He said he thought you were pretty," Tracie said as they kicked the ball down the field.

Hope didn't know whether to grin or start screaming for joy. A boy liked her? She knew she couldn't accept the invitation to the school dance. Her father would be the first to say so. But the idea of it was nice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope sat in her father's lab as he did paperwork and she studied. It was hard to keep her mind on her homework. She kept thinking of the dance and how a boy wanted her as his date.

She was drumming the math book with her pencil, her eyes staring up into outer space. Her thoughts about the dance and Michael were interrupted by a slender arm around her shoulders. She looked up into the blue eyes of her mother.

"Are you all right, Sweetheart? You look as if you were a million miles away," Sue said.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Hope said, knowing her voice sounded robotic.

"Are you sure, Hope? You've been walking around grinning like that since I picked you up," Reed said, a concerned look in his brown eyes.

"Positive, Daddy. I just had a good day today is all," Hope said, thinking it might be best if she didn't say anything about Michael asking her to the dance. She wouldn't be allowed to go so there was no point in bringing it up.

"Do we like good days?" Sue asked, running her fingers through Hope's dark hair.

"Yeah. Everyone was nice to me today. They wondered how you took yesterday, Dad," Hope said, realizing that she could reveal this much of her conversation with Tracie.

"Did you tell them?" Reed asked, wrapping his arms around Sue and Hope.

"Yep," Hope said as Ben and Uncle Johnny came into the lab.

"Hey, Shorty, when were you gonna tell us about the school dance?" Uncle Johnny asked, bringing up the subject she had tried so well to hide.

"Oh no," Hope said, burying her face in her hand.

"What dance, Hope?" Reed asked.

"The all-school dance. Tracie Scott was asking me about it today. How did you find out about it, Uncle Johnny?" Hope asked, feeling as if her face was on fire.

"You're friend Tracie told me about it and how a certain boy is thinking about asking you," Uncle Johnny said smugly.

"This is really embarrassing! Me and Tracie where just talking. She said that Michael wants to ask me to the dance," Hope said, swallowing hard.

"You know you can't go, Hope," Reed said, looking into her blue eyes.

"I know, but it was kind of nice to get invited. I wasn't expecting it," Hope said, sitting down on a stool.

"Why not? You're a pretty girl, Hope," Ben said, a kind look on his rocky face.

"Thanks, Ben. But I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking I wouldn't go because Dad wouldn't want me to. That's why I didn't say anything. I knew Dad wouldn't let me. But when Michael does ask, what do I say?" Hope asked, twirling a lock of dark hair with her finger.

"Why not tell him the truth?" Sue asked, wrapping her arm around Hope's shoulder.

"Mom, he's gonna think I'm an insensitive jerk if I say no," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"Hope, that's the only thing you can tell him," Reed said firmly.

"Reed, why don't we let her go this once?" Sue asked, turning to look at her husband.

"Sue, what if something happens?" Reed asked.

"Reed, we have to give our daughter a little credit. She's smarter than you think," Sue said, her face hard.

"I'll think about it. I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no," Reed said. That was really the best her father could give right now. She just hoped that he made up his mind soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Reed and Sue sat in the living room, watching a movie later that night. Hope had already gone to bed. Johnny had gone out on a date and Ben had gone out for a walk. "Reed?" Sue asked.

"Yeah?" Reed asked back.

"Why don't we just let Hope go to the dance at her school? I think it's going to be chaperoned," Sue asked, raising her head from her husband's shoulder and looking into his brown eyes.

"I'm still thinking about it. I don't know, Sue. I just don't want something to happen if we let her out," Reed said.

"Reed, I know how much you love her, but you give our daughter far too little credit. She knows how to be responsible. You have to trust her. She couldn't stay your little girl forever," Sue said, her voice a slight rebuke.

"I know. I just love her so much. What if one of our enemies decided to attack her to get to us? Our lives are not exactly private. Everyone knows that Hope Richards is also the daughter of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman," Reed said standing up and pacing the room.

"Reed, I don't think anyone would attack her at a school dance. You have to let her grow up. If you don't, she'll resent you for it and leave on her own without your permission," Sue said grabbing Reed's shoulders.

"I love you," Reed breathed softly as he kissed his wife.

"I love you too," Sue whispered back as a door opened. Hope came out rubbing her eyes. Reed and Sue turned to look at their daughter.

"Hope, what are you doing up?" Reed asked, walking over to Hope and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I wanted a glass of water," Hope said matter-of-factly.

"Bad dream?" Reed asked.

"No. I just feel a little thirsty is all. Then I had to walk in on you and Mom kissing. Just be glad I wasn't eating. I don't want projectiles coming up," Hope said, walking over to the kitchen cabinets and stretching her arms grabbed a glass on the top shelf.

"Very funny," Reed said as she turned on the tap.

"I know. I've been around Uncle Johnny way too much. Although I'm going to sock him if he doesn't stop calling me Elastigirl!" Hope said, rolling her eyes as she put her glass on the table and sat down.

"Hopie, you really wouldn't, would you?" Reed asked, sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his. He noticed how Hope's hand still fit in his. He had noticed that after she was born. When Susie had said she was pregnant Reed had been surprised and shocked. They had just gotten married and he didn't think they'd have a baby right away. The day Hope was born and he had taken his daughter into the lab to test her he had gripped her tiny hand in his. It didn't even cover his hand as he pushed gently on each little finger with his thumb.

Now he looked at her hand again. It still was swallowed by his hand, but it covered his hand a little more and her fingers were longer. Hope had Sue's hands. "I probably wouldn't, Dad," Hope said, bringing Reed's mind back to the question he had asked her.

"That's good. I don't condone you hitting anyone," Reed said as she swallowed the last of her water.

"This coming from Mr. Fantastic?" Hope asked, an impish grin crossing her features.

"Very cute. With you acting like that I won't let you go to the dance," Reed said, trying not to smile.

"Really? You're going to let me go to the dance?" Hope asked her voice full of unbelief.

"I just have decided. You can go. I'll see if me and your mother can go as chaperones," Reed said. Hope jumped up just then and nearly throttled him.

"Thanks, Dad! You're the best!" Hope squealed, hugging his neck and kissing his cheek.

Reed rubbed his daughter's back gently. "You're welcome. Me and your mother I going to come to the dance though," Reed said as Hope sat on his lap and laid her head against his shoulder.

"To make sure I don't use my abilities in public?" Hope asked.

"Partly. The other reason is to keep you safe in case one of our enemies decided to come out of the woodworks to attack you. I have to keep you safe," Reed said wearily.

Hope raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his brown eyes. "I don't think anyone would attack me at a dance, Dad. There'd be too many witnesses," Hope said.

"I know, but criminals don't have the logic that we do. Also I've felt as if someone has been watching us for the past two weeks," Reed said

Sue looked at her husband and daughter in shock. "Why didn't you say anything until now?" Sue asked.

"I thought maybe it was the media, trying to get pictures of either us or Hope," Reed said as Hope buried her dark head into his chest.

"You don't think so now?" Sue asked.

"I don't know what to think. I don't know if whoever is watching is satisfying curiosity over seeing Mr. Fantastic walking with his wife and little girl or if it's an enemy wanting revenge," Reed said, stroking Hope's hair absently.

"Reed, is that why you agreed to let her go to the dance?" Sue asked.

"Yes. If whoever is stalking us decides to come out then we can see who it is," Reed said, looking down at Hope. Hope had fallen asleep in his arms and was breathing softly. Reed picked his daughter up and carried her soundlessly to her bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope and her mother walked through the crowded New York streets to Macy's department store. Hope had accepted Michael's invitation and Hope and Sue were going to look for a dress that she could wear to the dance; which was tomorrow night in the school gym.

"I still can't believe Daddy agreed to let me go. A lot of times he is the most protective father on the planet," Hope said, pushing strands of her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Well, you father is still going to watch over you at the dance. He's loosened up a little, but not much. Have you decided what kind of dress you want?" Sue asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I guess I'd have to look and see what I like," Hope said as they entered the store, not seeing the person around the corner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Victor von Doom had been watching without Reed even thinking that it was him. Von Doom had come up with the perfect plan; since Reed's daughter should have been his Victor had planned on taking her. He would take the girl to a place where her father would never find her.

Von Doom had heard about the school dance by walking around the school grounds. A few of the students had even said that Hope Richards was going to this dance as well and that Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible woman were going to come as chaperones.

The dance was really the place to snatch the girl if he planned it right. Reed wouldn't be able to watch the girl all night. Of course he had also heard that Reed was the most overprotective parent in New York when it came to his twelve-year-old daughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope tried on the dress in her bedroom. She loved the lavender dress she had picked out for this dance. It was so beautiful. As soon as she got back to the Baxter Building her father, Ben, and Uncle Johnny asked to see it. This dance was supposed to be formal so her dress was silk.

Hope slipped on the gold flats she picked out to go with the dress and opened the door to her room. Ben, Reed, and Uncle Johnny were talking to Sue in the living room when Hope came in and cleared her throat.

Reed looked at his daughter with a mixture of shock and happiness in his brown eyes. "Hope?" Reed asked, walking over to her.

"What do you think, Dad?" Hope asked.

"I don't know what to think. Sue, isn't this dress a little too old for her?" Reed asked, turning to Hope's mother.

"Reed, she really likes it. I didn't have to twist her arm to get it," Sue said, hugging her daughter.

"Reed, she looks really cute. That date she has is going to think she's hot!" Uncle Johnny said, coming to Hope and Sue's defense.

Hope blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Johnny, I don't want any boy thinking my daughter is hot!" Reed exclaimed.

"I love it when your old man's eyes bug out like that," Johnny whispered to Hope. Hope giggled, getting a glare from Reed.

"Sorry, Daddy. Uncle Johnny is just funny. Actually I wouldn't mind if Michael thought I was pretty. He's kind of hot himself," Hope said, grinning.

"Hope," Reed said warningly.

"Sorry again, Dad. Now I better get out of this dress. I can hardly breathe in it," Hope said, walking towards her room. Hope was looking forward to tomorrow night as she hung up the dress.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but now I'm back. During that time I also saw **_**Rise of the Silver Surfer. **_**Some of what happened in that movie will be referenced in this story same as the first movie. I think the only thing that will be AU is Von Doom killing General Hager. As much as the guy was a jerk I liked Reed and the others having an antagonist who doesn't approve of the FF; even though I did like Reed telling him off in the movie.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope sat in front of a vanity as her mother curled her long dark hair. Reed sat in the chair across from her, watching as Sue fixed her hair and was going to put on a little makeup.

"Go easy on the makeup, Susie. I'm not used to a lot of makeup on my little girl," Reed said, knowing that would earn him a comment form Hope.

"Dad!" Hope said, rolling her eyes like he thought she would.

"Hope, you just look naturally beautiful without all the eye makeup and lipstick," Reed said.

"He does have a point, Mom. I don't really want a lot either. My date's Michael. He's seen how I look every day in a sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes," Hope said as her mother applied some mascara.

"He'll like what he sees tonight," Sue said, piling Hope's dark hair on top of her head and letting a few loose tendrils frame her face.

"I hope he likes my dress. And, Dad, please don't embarrass me tonight. Uncle Johnny does that enough," Hope said, standing up.

"When have I ever embarrassed you?" Reed asked.

"Well, never. But there is a first time for everything," Hope said as she walked out of the room. Johnny was watching a game and Ben was going with Reed and Sue to the dance. He wore a preordered tuxedo that fit his rocky frame.

"It's incredible that they can make a suit to fit you, Ben. It looks good," Hope commented.

"Thanks, Hope. For that you can dance with me," Ben said as Hope kissed his rocky face.

"Of course I'll save you a dance. I'll even dance with Dad if he'd like," Hope said, trying to sound generous.

"Thank you, Hope. I would be honored that you'll let your old Dad dance with you," Reed said as Hope and Sue slipped their coats on.

"Dad, you're not that old," Hope commented as they left the building.

"I know that. You're the one who wanted to marry me when you were six years old," Reed said dryly.

"So, is Michael gonna be there when we show up?" Ben asked, changing the subject.

"He said he would. He told me that he understood why he couldn't pick me up at the Baxter building," Hope said as they walked in the orange twilight to the school.

"It would be difficult for anyone to pick you up if a media circus is outside and waiting," Reed said, holding both Sue and Hope's hands.

"I didn't really want the media circus. Chances are that I'm going to get it at the dance, but right now I don't care," Hope said.

"Hope, just promise that you won't show off," Reed said, stopping Hope as they walked.

"Give me a little credit, Daddy. I'm not that stupid," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

""I know that. I just want you to be careful. When you're dancing and you have your abilities you can show off on the dance floor," Reed said, remembering the time he let Johnny talk him into a bachelor party before he had gotten married.

"I guess this is like the time Johnny talked you into the bachelor party before we were married and we walked in and you were dancing?" Sue said a grin on her face.

Hope turned to look at him, an identical grin on her face. "Daddy?" Hope asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. I was showing off. And don't you dare get any ideas," Reed said sternly as a boy with brown hair came running up as they stepped in front of the school.

"Wow! You look great!" The boy said. Reed noticed that his daughter's face turned red slightly.

"Thanks, Michael. So do you. You look different when you're not wearing jeans and a plaid shirt," Hope said, licking her lips.

"You always wear a sweatshirt and jeans with a ratty pair of your uncle's tennis shoes," Michael pointed out as he took Hope by the hand and walked with her into the school gym. Reed, Sue, and Ben followed.

"He seems like a nice kid," Sue commented as they watched Michael get Hope a glass of punch.

"Yeah," Reed mumbled softly as he watched the dance begin with "Hit Me Baby One More Time." Reed watched carefully as his daughter danced. This was the kind of song where she could show off. To his relief she didn't.

Reed looked up at his wife as she gently touched his arm. "Reed, trust her. She'll disobey you if you have no confidence in her," Sue said, smiling at him.

"I know. You're right. I don't have anything to worry about, but I just love Hope so much," Reed said as a slow dance started and Sue flung her arms around his neck and they danced.

"We all know that, Reed. Just give her a little freedom. She's growing up and she's old enough to make a few choices on her own. She couldn't stay your little girl forever," Sue said.

"You're right. So now, will you dance with me, Susan Richards?" Reed asked.

"Of course I will. I love you," Sue said, kissing him gently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope danced with Michael, watching her parents out of the corner of her eye. To her relief Reed had relaxed and didn't have his eye on her. "Your father isn't watching us now," Michael commented

"No. My Dad isn't watching us because he figures I'm being careful enough not to use my ability in public," Hope said, laughing slightly.

"So, what's it like when you stretch like that?" Michael asked.

"Weird. I almost thought I wouldn't. I wasn't born with this. My dad has examined me every year of my life on my birthday," Hope said.

"What does it feel like?" Michael asked, cocking his head.

"It hurts a little. My arms and legs ache slightly because I'm using muscles I never used before. That's another reason why Dad doesn't want me to do it until he says I'm ready," Hope said as the slow song ended.

"Do you want some punch? I'm feeling a little thirsty," Michael said as they walked over to the snack table. Ben was also there, eating a piece of cake.

"Sure. Hi, Ben," Hope said to her father's friend as Ben gave her a glass of punch.

"Hi, Hope. Having fun?" Ben asked as Hope hugged him.

"Sure am. I wish Alicia could have come with you tonight so you wouldn't have to stand here alone," Hope said, drinking her punch in one gulp and grabbing a piece of celery.

"It's all right. You still owe me a dance. Also Alicia doesn't really dance since she's blind," Ben said.

"I'll dance with you after me and Michael rest a bit. I did promise you and Dad," Hope said, grabbing another glass of punch.

Reed and Sue came over just then. Reed kissed his daughter's forehead gently. "Having fun?" Reed asked, hugging her tightly.

"Now that you're not watching me like a hawk to see if I abuse my abilities," Hope said, grabbing a carrot stick from the vegetable tray.

"Reed, I told you she knew you were watching her," Sue said in a slightly accusing tone.

"I think half the school thinks you're going to pull a 'Mr. Fantastic' at the dance. Would you believe they were actually taking bets on you doing it?" Michael asked, grabbing his second glass of punch.

Hope raised her eyebrows at that comment. "Hmmm. Maybe I shouldn't disappoint them," Hope said, looking at her father with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Hope Richards, don't you dare," Reed said his brown eyes stern.

"I was kidding, Dad. Sheesh! Ben, I think I'm ready for that dance now," Hope said, gripping Ben's rocky arm and leading him to the floor.

"You know, you shouldn't tease your father like that," Ben said as they danced.

"I know, but its stupid knowing that they are betting on me like that, Ben. I know that I'm doing it to tease him a little, but I do wish I didn't have to control my ability in public. I mean everyone here- except the disc jockey- has seen me when my arm shot out in the cafeteria," Hope said.

"I know, but your father is just trying to protect you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you," Ben said as the song stopped and he gently touched a tendril of Hope's dark hair with his rocky finger.

Hope looked over at the refreshment table where her father was with her mother. When she was little it was fun to live with the Fantastic Four and have Mr. Fantastic protect her. Also a lot of little girls thought it was fun to have Mr. Fantastic for a Daddy. Hope knew that a lot of girls and boys were jealous because she was the one who had gotten the privilege to have Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman as her parents. Hope knew that some of the nastier personalities thought she was a nerd who liked to read history. Tracie had said that she had really surprised a lot of people coming to the dance.

The song ended just then. "Ben, I'm going to the bathroom. Tell Dad I'll be back in a few minutes," Hope said, walking towards the exit.

Hope wanted to fix her makeup a little and check her hair. She also wanted a little quiet so she could talk with her father while they danced.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Von Doom watched as the girl left the gym after her dance with Reed's friend Ben. Von Doom noticed how pretty the girl was. She had Reed's dark hair and Sue's blue eyes. Von Doom had heard around the school that Hope Richards had recently come into the ability to bend her body like rubber. And that it was surprising that Mr. Fantastic had even allowed her to come to this dance.

He watched as Hope entered the bathroom, humming the song "Here Comes the Sun" from The Beatles. She seemed like a cheerful sort. Of course he had heard she was a history nerd and spent hours with books on French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, and English history with a few other countries thrown in.

It would be easy to make Reed's daughter his daughter. He would just have to wait until she came back from the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Hope walked out of the bathroom, pushing strands of her dark hair behind her ears. As much as she tried to keep her hair back it was unruly. How her mother had managed to fix it was beyond even her comprehension.

Hope was so busy trying to fix her hair she didn't hear the footfalls behind her. She didn't even know anyone was behind her until a strong pair of arms grabbed her in a viselike grip.

Hope struggled to get loose. She knew her father didn't approve of her using her abilities in public, but now would have been the perfect time to use them. Also if her father knew that someone was trying to take her then he would be more relieved than angry that she had disobeyed him in the first place.

Hope stretched her foot forward as far as she could and then released it, right into the assailant's face. She felt a sharp pain shoot down her leg as her ankle connected with something metal. But her pain was nothing compared to whoever was behind her. She heard him yelp and let her go. That was all she needed.

Hope took off running and bent her body in the shape of a tire and rolled all the way into the gym. Hope took deep breaths as she rolled right into the middle of the dance floor and crashed into the sound system.

A deathly quiet filled the gym as her body returned to normal and she looked up into the shocked eyes of both her mother and father. She took another deep breath and turned towards the entrance. Might as well see who it was that had grabbed her. Reed's shock turned to angry as he looked at her.

"Hope Richards, what are you doing?" Reed asked in a whisper as he came over to her and gripped her arm.

"Shhh!" Hope said, reaching her arm up and covering her father's mouth with her hand.

Hope tried to control her racing heart as the doors flung open. All her life her parents had told her stories about Victor von Doom. But the stories didn't quite prepare her for actually seeing him as he came into the gym. Reed's eyes turned to understanding as he looked down at her and Hope uncovered his mouth.

"Reed," von Doom said in a smooth cultured voice.

"Victor," Reed said coldly as he pushed Hope slightly behind him in a protective stance.

"Well, I heard that you had a daughter. I just never thought that she had inherited any of your abilities until that sharp kick she gave me," Victor said, touching the face mask he wore over his face. That had to have been what Hope had kicked. Considering that her father had told her that it was made of titanium steel alloy, no wonder her leg was sore.

'What do you want, Victor?" Reed asked evenly.

"You took everything from me, Reed. I've asked around. Besides Susan, the only other one you care about on this Earth is your daughter. You are going to know what it's like to lose her," Victor said menacingly.

Hope looked behind her as her father, Sue, Ben, and von Doom were distracted. Maybe there was something a lot stronger than her leg that she could hit von Doom with. The only thing behind her was the sound system. This would mean that the dance was going to end early, but all the kids would understand. Once she hit von Doom then she could run as fast as she could and take the dance with her.

"Victor, leave her alone. She's only twelve," Sue said, her eyes full of panic.

"I'm aware of that. If you had married me then she could have been ours," Victor said his voice a sneer.

Hope stretched her arm behind her and grabbed the sound table, soundlessly. Hope then flung the table forward as hard as she could before anyone could stop her, feeling her arm snap forward like a whip.

The table hit Victor and she rolled back into a tire. "Everyone, get out!" she ordered sharply, pushing the door open.

The dance followed her with the enormity of a stampede as they went out into the warm spring air. "What about Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, and the Thing?" Tracie asked, running alongside her.

"I think they'll okay. They've dealt with Victor before. Give me your cell phone and I'll call my uncle," Hope said. Tracie gave her the phone and she dialed in her uncle's cell number.

"Hello?" Uncle Johnny's voice asked casually over the line.

"Uncle Johnny, it's me. Mom, Dad, and Ben are in trouble and we need you," Hope said urgently.

"Hope, where are you?" Uncle Johnny asked, the casual tone gone.

"Still at the dance. Someone tried to grab me. I had to use my abilities to get away. It was Victor von Doom. Mom, Dad, and Ben are still in the gym," Hope said.

"Okay. Hang tight, Shorty. I'll be right there. Flame on!" Uncle Johnny exclaimed as he disconnected. That phrase was what would start his ability, making him the Human Torch.

Hope looked up as a streak of fire shot across the sky and landed in front of her. "Where are they, Hope?" Uncle Johnny asked.

"Inside. Do you need any help?" Hope asked.

"No. Just stay here in the doorway," Uncle Johnny said as he ran inside the building. Hope stood there, biting her nails to the quick. Making a snap decision she ran towards the gym.

Von Doom was facing off all four of them. "Daddy?" Hope asked, her voice carrying across the empty gym.

"Hope, get out of here!" Reed ordered sharply. Usually with that kind of voice Hope obeyed her father without questions; except for this time. Hope tucked herself into the tire formation and rolled across the gym towards her father and mother.

"Hope?" Sue asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Sorry, Dad," Hope said softly as she glared Victor down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed couldn't believe what was happening. Hope had disobeyed him twice in one night. First she had used her abilities in public when he had told her not to. He actually could be more forgiving of that since she had done it in self-defense. If he was her he would have done the same thing. Secondly when he ordered her to do something she normally did it. This time she had outright said she wasn't going to leave.

"Hope, please leave," Reed said, pushing Hope slightly behind him.

"Dad, I was the one he tried to grab. I want to help you," Hope said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, you can't. Hope, just get out of here. You got the dance out. Now you get out," Reed said.

"Dad," Hope said, her voice trembling.

"Don't make me tell you again," Reed said, his voice holding a warning.

Reed pushed her further behind him. That was the hint of her to leave and now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope ran towards the back door blindly, trying not to look back at the door she just exited. She wanted to help her father and the others, but her father had made it clear that she wasn't allowed to play hero more than she already had. Hope was so busy running that she didn't see the pipe overhang. The next thing she knew she had hit the pipe hard in the shoulder and fell, hitting her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

**A/N: The next two people that are going to be in Hope's life are like the Kent's of Smallville. They'll help Hope as she is going to have an injury from the sidewalk that she had hit hard.**

Tom Browner and his wife, Chelsea, had just gotten home from the store as the young girl collapsed in the road. Tom hit his brakes hard to keep from hitting her and the truck squealed to a halt.

Tom and Chelsea bolted out of their seats and all but ran to the young girl, who was unconscious. "Tom, who is she?" Chelsea asked as she took the young girl in her arms and cradled her like she would have if their daughter had lived.

"I don't know. She can't be any older than twelve or thirteen. And it looks as if she came from the direction of New York City," Tom said, wondering if he should use his cell phone and call an ambulance.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Chelsea asked, stroking the girl's dark hair gently.

"I think so. She looks to have bruised her shoulder some and there's a gash right here, but they should heal," Tom said, looking at the deep gash by her left eyebrow and her shoulder. The girl wore a strapless lavender dress so the bruise was showing.

"What should we do with her?" Chelsea quavered.

"Let's take her to the hospital. Whatever is wrong with this little girl a doctor needs to examine her," Tom said, picking up the girl in his arms and putting her in the car.

Chelsea held the girl in her arms as Tom drove. "I wish we could keep her. She looks like a very sweet girl," Chelsea said regretfully.

"Chels, this isn't like an animal found on the side of the road. We need to find out where she's from. Her mother and father must be scared for her," Tom said firmly. Little did he know, he was right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed, Johnny, and Ben had stayed up all night, combing the city as Sue and Ben's wife, Alicia, sat and waited. It was daybreak when the three men came into the Baxter Building worn out and tired.

Sue ran up to her husband, and hugged him. "Judging from the look on your face, you didn't find her," Sue commented.

"No. We've looked all over the city and a few of the suburbs," Reed said, sinking down onto the sofa in despair.

"Reed, you'll find her. You can't give up," Alicia said, touching Reed's shoulder gently.

"It's all my fault. I should have seen that I was smothering her. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe from people like Victor," Reed said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Reed, Hope knows you love her. We'll find her," Sue said, wrapping her arms around Reed and stroking his dark hair gently.

"Why don't you blame me for this?" Reed asked.

"What's the point, Reed? I was angry at you when you said that you couldn't find Hope. She was only trying to help and you belittled her and put her down. Then I realized I was at fault as much as you were. I could have stood up for her more," Sue said.

"Sue, I'm sorry," Reed said, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry too. Let's just find our daughter," Sue said, not realizing that was going to be difficult.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girl had woken up in the middle of the doctor gently probing her head. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned as she put one hand on her head. "Are you okay, young lady?" The doctor asked a concerned look in his blue eyes.

"I think so. Where am I?" She asked sluggishly.

"You don't know?" Chelsea asked.

"No. I'm not even sure who I am," the girl said, closing her eyes briefly.

"You're about an hour away from New York City. You collapsed in front of our truck," Tom supplied. This girl was confused. Her face was evident of that.

"My head hurts," the girl said.

"That's to be expected with head injuries. Also memory loss is common with head injuries also," the doctor said, applying a bandage to the gash on her head.

"What's going to happen to her?" Chelsea wanted to know as the girl fell asleep.

"Foster care I would think. But that would be until we can find out who she is," the doctor said, putting away some medicine.

"Why don't we keep her until you find out who she is?" Chelsea asked, smoothing back the girl's dark hair.

"Chelsea, she has parents somewhere. Like I said, she's not like a dog or cat you find out there on the highway," Tom said sternly.

"Please, Tom. She shouldn't have to be in this hospital or in a foster home," Chelsea begged.

"What do you think, Doctor?" Tom asked, looking toward the doctor.

"I see no problem with it. Knowing the foster care system, she'll be shuffled around from place to place. She'll have a stable life with you and Chelsea," the doctor said.

"All right, but only until we find her family or where she came from," Tom said, finally relenting.

"What are we going to call her?" Chelsea asked.

"Why don't we wake until she wakes up again? She might remember her name by then," Tom suggested.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girl was released after a night of observation. She was still slightly fuzzy-headed and couldn't remember what had happened after she had collapsed in front of the Browner's truck.

As soon as they got to their farm five miles from the hospital Chelsea gave the girl a bath and dressed her in sweatpants and one of Tom's t-shirts. Then she led her downstairs to get some food in her.

"You look better," Tom commented. The girl's dress had to be thrown away as it had blood and mud all over it. Now her face was all clean and her dark hair was drying. True, Tom's shirt and old sweats was too big on her, but they would do until they got her some clothes that fit. If she was going to stay that long.

"Are you hungry?" Chelsea asked gently.

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl said as she sat down in a chair.

Chelsea fixed a bowl of her savory stew and set it before the girl with a huge glass of milk. The girl all but shoveled it into her mouth, not even bothering to cool it. "Now, do you remember anything?" Tom asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

The girl concentrated hard before answering. "I don't know. It's fuzzy," she said, wrinkling her forehead.

"Do you know what you were doing out on the bridge?" Chelsea asked, refilling her milk glass.

The girl shook her head. "Which direction did I come from?" She asked as Chelsea gave her a second helping of stew.

"New York City. Judging from the dress that we had to throw away you were at a formal party," Tom said.

"No. It was a dance," the girl said, biting her lower lip then gasped.

"You remember that?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm pretty positive. I also think it was unusual for me to even be there. That for some reason I didn't normally go to dances," the girl said, nodding her head.

"Well, let's try and figure that out," Tom said, patting her shoulder gently. He hoped the girl remembered more. She was probably right when she said she was at a dance. Most girls didn't like formal dinners. He just hoped that he could find out who this girl was before Chelsea got too attached to her. Chelsea loved kids and if she started liking this girl they would be adopting this girl before long.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Chelsea took the girl shopping the next day for new clothes. The girl looked around at all the different styles and touched the different fabrics. "So what do you like, Kelly?" Chelsea asked, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. Since she couldn't really remember her name they had looked through a site that had names that you could name your baby. She had then picked a name that she liked. Kelly. She had even said, in a practical manner, that that could have been her real name.

"I'm just looking. I normally like jeans and plaid. It's comfortable," Kelly said, holding up a pair of black jeans.

"Let's see what we can find," Chelsea said as Kelly then pulled a plaid tanktop off a small table.

They spent the next hour grabbing enough clothes for a whole new wardrobe. The last thing to shop for was lingerie. After that she went into a dressing room and tried on a lavender t-shirt and black jeans. She then put on a new pair of black Nike's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kelly liked the feel of the shoes. They were soft and comfortable. Chelsea was nice to get them for her. Something felt strange about this shopping trip. Kelly felt as if she had done this recently. After a good night's sleep and a few hot meals she wondered if her memory was starting to return.

She saw images in her mind of a dark-haired man and a blonde-haired woman with blue eyes the color of hers. There was something special about them, but she couldn't remember what. Her memories of them were warm and the man was always smiling at something. Actually all of her memories made him look like a doctor or a scientist. He was always wearing a white lab coat over a blue uniform.

She wondered who these people were to her. She liked Tom and Chelsea, but something had her asking who she was before she had fallen in front of their truck. She was straightening her dark hair before it happened. Without even realizing what was happening her arm shot out before she could stop it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed had run himself ragged along with Johnny and Ben looking for Hope. His little girl had to be somewhere. She couldn't have just vanished in thin air. As each day passed it got harder to keep up his our Sue's morale.

Every day he thought that he heard her laughing or the sound of her pen working on a history project in his lab. Reed couldn't give up hope that his baby was still out there alive. The thought was hard to maintain as each day passed without a trace of her and Sue would cry in his arms each night as they went to bed.

He just hoped that whoever had found her was taking good care of her until he found her himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kelly walked in the hallways of the new school that Tom had enrolled her in. Since school was still in session for another 2 or 3 months Kelly had to go. Kelly had kept her ability quiet until she had gone back to the farm with Chelsea. Tom had suggested that she keep it hidden until they found out who she was.

That sounded vaguely familiar. Someone had said that to her before. Just who, Kelly couldn't remember. She didn't know if it was the dark-haired man from her memory or the blonde-haired woman.

Kelly walked into the first class on her list; Home Economics. Kelly had the feeling that she liked to cook. She sat down and listened as the teacher described how to write a check. So apparently this class wasn't all about cooking. The day went by.

By lunch Kelly had made a few friends and was sitting with them over a plate of beef stroganoff.

"What is this and is it edible?" Kelly asked a red-haired girl named Tanya.

"Depends. Most food is never edible in this cafeteria. Most of us eat ice cream instead of eating that," Tanya said, wrinkling her nose at the food.

"Your parents aren't upset that you don't eat a regular meal?" Kelly asked, surprised.

"Should they be?" Tanya asked.

"I guess not," Kelly said ruefully. She had a vague memory of someone who got upset over her eating ice cream a lot.

"So, are you going to join the swim team?" Tanya's friend Jessica asked. Jessica had chestnut hair and green eyes. She looked like Jessica Biel that Kelly had seen on the front of a magazine.

"I don't know yet. I'm just trying to get through this day before I make any decisions about clubs or sports," Kelly said, trying not to make a face as she choked down limp noodles.

"The swim team is so much fun! I'm on it. And our coach says that we're going to New York City in a few weeks for a swim meet. The Fantastic Four is even going to be there," Tanya said, a big grin on her face.

"Who?" Kelly asked. Kelly had heard about the Fantastic Four from going around town with Chelsea, but she hadn't the slightest idea what they looked like.

"The Fantastic Four. They live in New York City in the Baxter Building. They often show up for sporting events; even though Mr. Fantastic doesn't like sports that much. He's the leader," Jessica explained.

"Sounds cool. Maybe I should join," Kelly said, feeling her stomach twist slightly at the name "Mr. Fantastic." It sounded familiar. She had heard that name somewhere before. She wondered if she had met the Fantastic Four before, but couldn't remember. Maybe she should join the swim team.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&The smell of chlorine was all over this part of the gym. From what Jessica had told her swimming was the nig sport in this school. Every kid that could swim or wasn't afraid of water was on the swim teams in elementary, middle, and high school. Of course in the high school it varied with the boys. Half joined the football team and half joined the swim team.

Kelly entered the gym, a little apprehensive. For some reason she had the feeling that she wasn't the most outgoing or athletic person, in the world. It was odd, but she didn't really understand the reasons why she didn't do sports. So far she was academic in all subjects. Especially in her pre-chemistry class. She solved an equation in under a minute.

Kelly sat next to Jessica and Tanya. "So what changed your mind?" Jessica asked brightly.

"I don't really know, but I do know that I'm not really athletic. I guess I just want to know why," Kelly said.

"I guess here's the chance to see if you can swim," Tanya said.

"You can swim, can't you?" Jessica asked, cocking her head slightly.

"I think so," Kelly said, having a brief scene of the dark-haired man teaching her how to swim. In her mind's eye she was small. No more than five or six and wearing a blue bathing suit with a brilliant orange goldfish on it.

**Flashback **_**"**__Come on, Sweetheart. You can do it," he said, holding his arms open to her as she thrashed in the water._

"_I can't, Daddy. I'm scared," Kelly whimpered._

"_Yes, you can. Hope, look at me. You can do anything you set your mind to," Daddy said sharply._** End Flashback.**

Kelly started as she snapped out of the memory. The dark-haired man was her father! She had called him Daddy and he had called her Hope. With all her memories this was the first time she had thought that he might have been her father and this was also the first time he had said her real name. Hope. She had responded to it as if she remembered. Wait until she told Tom and Chelsea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chelsea had cooked lasagna that night and Hope ate hungrily. Since realizing that her name was Hope she figured she should respond to it. "So how was school?" Chelsea asked, forever the conversationalist.

"Okay. I think I'm starting to get my memory back a little," Hope said, lifting a forkful of food to her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Tom wanted to know.

"I've been having dreams about a dark-haired man and a blonde-haired woman. I don't know about the woman, but I think the man is my father. I had a memory when I went to go try out for the swim team. He was teaching me how to swim. I called him "Daddy" and he called me by my name. I think my name is Hope," Hope said, drinking some tea.

"Do you have a last name to go with that?" Tom asked.

"I'm working on it. Every time I try I get a headache," Hope said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Don't push yourself too hard to remember. It'll come," Chelsea said, patting Hope's shoulder gently.

"I also have been getting feelings of déjà vu on certain names. They were talking about the swim meet going to New York and they talked about the Fantastic Four and the building they live in and the leader. It gave me the feeling that I know all about them," Hope said.

"Well, you did come from New York City. We found you on the bridge leading out of the city," Tom pointed out.

"Probably," Hope said, feeling like there was something more. Considering that she really was a good swimmer and was on the swim team then maybe when she got to New York she could find out about the Fantastic Four and why hearing about them gave her the feeling of knowing all about them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

New York City was big, but it really wasn't a huge surprise to Hope. She had the feeling that she was used to the big city with its bustling crowds. The swim team clambered off the bus in front of the hotel they were staying at.

Hope looked around, hoping something might trigger her memories. Since figuring out that her name was Hope and that the dark-haired man was her father and the fact she had come from New York City she figured maybe something might trigger her memory.

Hope looked up at the Ramada Inn they were staying at. It was large and probably could house the entire middle school she went to. Jessica and Tanya looked star struck at the big hotel and the bustling crowds.

"Guys, get a grip. It's just a hotel," Hope said, with a mixture of annoyance and humor.

"Easy for you to say, Hope. You come from this city," Jessica said as they took their bags out of the compartments on the side of the bus.

"True, but you guys look like Lucy and Ethel with your mouths hanging like that. Believe me, in this city you don't want to look like a tourist," Hope said, rolling her eyes as they entered the lobby.

Since the hotel rooms could sleep four people Hope, Jessica, Tanya, and the chaperone assigned to them had a bedroom together. Jessica went to the window and looked out. "Hey, we got a view of the Baxter Building from here!" Jessica exclaimed.

Hope all but ran to the window and looked out. The Baxter Building was huge and gleamed in the sunlight! A tingle shot all through her as she looked at the building from a distance. A brief glimmer of a memory ran through her as her father took her to school.

"So that's where the Fantastic Four live?" Hope asked her chaperone.

"So I've been told. Dr. Richards, the man who owns the building, was living there before the accident in space. He decided after the accident that all of them could live there," the chaperone said, touching Hope's shoulder gently.

"And they're coming to the swim meet tomorrow?" Hope asked, not taking her eyes off the building.

"Yes. They have promised that they'll be there. Now we are going out to dinner. You young ladies need your strength if you are going to swim tomorrow and I know you all have history assignments that need to be done when we get back," the chaperone said sternly.

"Where are we eating, Mrs. Hanson?" Tanya asked, putting her swimming suit in a drawer.

"Well, all of us have agreed that since you children are more pizza and burger eaters we have decided to go to the Hard Rock Café," Mrs. Hanson said.

"I don't think I've ever eaten there and I live here," Hope said, wrinkling her forehead.

"Why not?" Tanya asked.

"My father thought it was too loud, even though my Uncle Johnny begged to take me there one time," Hope said without even thinking.

The group left the room and got onto the busy sidewalk. Hope felt a little conspicuous on the street. She felt as if all the people in New York City were watching her, although everyone wasn't. Then she realized they were. One sidewalk vendor that sold soft pretzels was openly staring at her as if she had two heads.

"Excuse me, are you okay, Sir?" Hope asked, stopping at the pretzel stand. She finally figured that she had to know why everyone was looking at her like that. Never mind the fact that the group was getting ahead of her.

"You just look like someone that's been on the papers and missing for the last three weeks," the man stammered, blushing.

"Oh? Who?" Hope asked, wondering if it was her.

"She was at a dance and she disappeared. The media and the Fantastic Four have been looking for her with no trace of her showing up," the man said.

"What's her name?" Hope asked.

"Hope Richards. Her father and mother are Reed and Sue Richards," the vendor said as the chaperone said as the chaperone came back and pulled Hope back with the group.

"Hope, you should know better than to talk to strangers in the middle of the street!" the chaperone rebuked.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hanson. He was looking at me and I wanted to know why. I guess I'm just a lookalike," Hope said, muttering the last part under her breath as they entered the restaurant. She had the feeling it was something more than just looking like a girl who had disappeared. Her name was Hope. After finding that out a few weeks ago after the Browners' had found her, she really couldn't remember her middle or last name. So, who knew what her last name was?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The gymnasium was crowded when Reed and the others entered. Flashes from cameras shown in all of their eyes as the media turned to them. Any time the Fantastic Four had to come out in the open a media circus followed. It had been that way when Reed and Sue had gotten married and the day that Hope was born. The paparazzi surrounding all of them gave Reed the feeling like he was in a fish tank. The only time he felt any privacy was in the Baxter Building working on a project or with his wife and Hope.

"Did we really have to come out for this?" Reed asked his wife as they made their way to the bleachers that had been reserved for them.

"Reed, the swim team over in Queens has been planning this for months and they asked if we'd come," Sue said, squeezing his hand gently.

"I know. I just don't feel like coming to this. Not since Hope-"Reed started to say before his voice broke off.

"I know. I miss her too. I just can't believe we haven't been able to find her. It's been three weeks. You'd think someone would have seen her," Sue fretted, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"We'll find her, Sue. We have to. Victor is still out there. If he finds her first we'll never see her again," Reed said adamantly.

At that moment all of the swimmers came out from the direction of the locker room. It was a mixed group of boys and girls from ages 11 to 14. "So are all these swimmers from Queens?" Ben asked.

"Pretty much. There's a group mixed with these students from Orange County. I was told about fifteen of the twenty-five are from Orange," Sue said as the students sat on a bench across from them.

"How can you tell which school they go to?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I guess what school colors they are wearing is a big indication," Ben commented.

"Ben's right, Johnny. The school colors might be the big tip-off," Reed said, his eyes misting as he looked at a dark-haired girl sit with her friends. She looked about the same age as Hope. And had Hope's dark hair. It was difficult for him to look at any little girl with dark hair. It would bring all the memories of his daughter back.

"All right. The first to jump off the high dive will be Hope Browner of Orange County," the announcer said. Reed felt a moment of pure shock. There was a swimmer on the team named Hope? Reed looked over to see which girl stood up. It was the dark-haired girl that he had cried over. She removed the green jacket covering her green bathing suit and walked in the direction of the high dive.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope felt her stomach flip slightly as she looked at the high dive. It was one thing to jump into a pool from regular height. It was another to actually jump that high in the air. She wondered if she could use her stretching ability so she could get up there faster, but Tom had said that she had to keep a low profile.

The Fantastic Four were in this gym and were living proof that they couldn't keep a low profile. Closing her eyes she put one foot in front of the other and climbed all the way to the top. Hope went to the edge of the diving board and turned so that her back was to the water. At that moment she looked down at the crowd. What she saw caused her heart to nearly stop.

Sitting on a bench was the man from her dreams who taught her how to swim! His eyes looked directly into hers and he nearly jumped out of his chair. But it was something else that caused her to nearly jump. Her father was Mr. Fantastic? That would explain the ability of stretching like rubber.

_Get a grip, Hope. Think about what you have to do,_ Hope rebuked herself, looking at a fluorescent light fixture hanging from the ceiling as she prepared her jump. Then before she could chicken out she jumped, tucking her body into a circle as she jumped and then stretching her legs out before she hit the water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed had seen the surprised look on Hope's face as she looked at him. It only took him a short time to realize that Hope Browner was his daughter. He watched as her dark head came up out of the water. He heard her breathing come out in short, harsh gasps. Someone handed her a towel and she sat down, trying to wring the water out of her hair as the judges tallied her jump.

"Reed, is that-?" Sue asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes. I think she knows it too. She looked right at me," Reed said, looking back over at Hope.

"But what's with the different last name?" Ben asked the question Reed was thinking.

"I don't know, but Hope has a lot of explaining to do. I'm going to love hearing her reasons," Reed muttered as they watched the rest of the competition.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

**A/N: This is the first talk that Reed and the others have with Hope since she disappeared. The tone of it is going to be strained after the parents get over the shock of seeing her and hugging and kissing her.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hope watched as Jeremy Quinn jumped off the high dive from Queens, getting a high score for his team. Hope looked over at her father. Mr. Fantastic looked slightly bored by all the sports going on around him. The only one who didn't look bored was her Uncle Johnny. He was always watching sports on TV so this was probably fascinating to him.

"Okay, everyone that's it for the high diving portion for today. All of our swimmers can go to lunch now and be back here by two for the girl's free-style competition," the announcer said as everyone got up.

Hope felt her legs go limp as she stood. She had been sitting for a long time and Hope had remembered that Sue Richards had said that Hope's father had done that when he worked too hard. Speaking of which, Hope saw her father coming towards her.

Hope was kind of split on this point. While she now remembered who she was she felt a little angry that her father hadn't tried to look for her. Also she was starting to remember the dance before she lost her memory when her father had ordered her out when they were facing off von Doom. Maybe she would feel better if she ate something.

"Do any of you want to eat? Since Tom and Chelsea gave me money for this; I'm starving," Hope commented to Tanya and Jessica, hoping her new friends were agreeable.

"Why not? Swimming sure builds up an appetite," Tanya said as the three friends put on their green jackets and walked to the cafeteria that the gym had.

"How much did the Browners' give you, Hope?" Jessica wanted to know as they went through the double doors in a crowd of swimmers just as hungry as them.

"About 200 dollars. They understand why everything is so expensive in the city. You can't even get a piece of cheesecake without it nearly breaking you," Hope said as they snagged a corner table for themselves.

Hope was the first to order her food. "Hi. I'd like nachos, a cheeseburger, French fries, ice cream, and a large cherry coke, please," Hope said, feeling absolutely famished.

"Are you going to eat all that?" The person who ran the concession stand asked, her eyes round as saucers. Out of the corner of Hope's eye she saw the Fantastic Four come in the cafeteria.

"Of course I am. I'm starving," Hope said as her father got closer to her.

The person who ran the area took all the food out and put it on a tray. 'There you are, young lady," the woman said, putting the tray in front of her.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" Hope asked, taking some money out of her green jacket pocket.

"That'll be ten dollars even," the woman said, ringing up the order.

Hope paid the woman, and balancing the tray on her hand, snagged a French fry, munching happily on the warm potato as she walked back to her table.

She didn't get too far though. "Hope, look at me," she heard her father order. She couldn't look at him like he wanted.

"My food is getting cold, Mr. Fantastic, and my friends are waiting," Hope said stiffly as she grabbed the tray with both hands as it was dangerously close to toppling over.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed felt a sharp pain in his chest at his daughter's cold, informal voice. He might as well have been a stranger and not her father. Making a decision before she could say no he grabbed the tray out of her hands and handed it to Johnny. "Keep it warm, Johnny. I have to talk to a certain little girl," Reed said, gripping Hope's wrist and taking her out of the cafeteria.

Reed figured no one would be in the pool area while he lectured. All through the years Reed had never agreed with lecturing a child while everyone was watching. "So, can we skip the lecture so I can go back to my meal?" Hope asked stiffly.

"Change the attitude please. I don't appreciate it," Reed said as they went to a bleacher.

"Dad, please. I'm starving and I haven't eaten since seven this morning," Hope said, sitting down, clasping her hands at her knees, and staring straight at the pool.

Reed sat next to her. "Why didn't you tell them who you were, Hope?" Reed asked, putting his hand under her chin so she could look at him. Reed knew that his daughter wouldn't sass him if he was looking into her blue eyes.

"I kind of couldn't, Dad. I hit my head and when I woke up I couldn't remember anything. It was only in a brief memory of you teaching me how to swim that I remembered my name," Hope said.

"Oh, Hope!" Reed said, feeling ashamed as he wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders and hugging her tightly. He had no idea why this had happened but hearing about her having amnesia it made sense.

"Dad, can I go back to my meal now? I need to bulk up if I'm going swim in the free-style this afternoon. I have about five things on my tray that I have to eat. French fries and cheeseburgers sound really great right now to you lecturing me," Hope said, rolling her eyes as she stood.

"Hey, I don't lecture. Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?" Reed asked his patience with her belligerent attitude at an end.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I realized how much freedom I got in the past few weeks. You are the most paranoid person. Besides Tom and Chelsea telling me to be careful with my abilities they let me make my own decisions. I've actually had fun these past three weeks. The best fun I've had in my entire life. Now I told my friends that I'd eat with them. I can't do that if Uncle Johnny is holding my food for me," Hope said, standing to her feet and walking towards the door.

Reed felt a dumbfounded shock enter him. Hope would never have talked to him like that. She always seemed to understand his protective nature. Of course Johnny always said that Reed treated her like she was five instead of nearly thirteen. Reed had justified his attitude towards her as a loving father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sue looked up as Hope came back into the cafeteria and walked over to Johnny, grabbing the tray that Reed had given him. "Thank you," Hope said stiffly as she took the tray and went in the direction of a table.

Sue looked at her daughter painfully, as Reed sat down next to her. "Well, Reed?" Ben asked.

"She's upset. She accused me of being paranoid," Reed said, looking at his hands in front of him.

"Well, aren't you?" Sue asked her husband.

"Sue?" Reed asked a confused look in his brown eyes.

"Reed, you were so worried that something would happen to her that you didn't even let her answer the telephone and you almost didn't let her got to the dance. Reed, I love you, but Hope is right. You have to let her grow and have fun. She couldn't stay your little girl forever," Sue said, gently stroking Reed's hand.

"Susie's right, Reed. Give her a little freedom. Let her decide how she wants to live her life. If you don't, she'll resent you for it," Ben said, drinking a glass of coke that the gym had provided for him.

"I just don't want to see her get hurt," Reed said brokenly.

"I know, but I think she's already been hurt. I saw the scar on her forehead and the slight one on her shoulder after she jumped off the high dive. Reed, if you give her this freedom she'll love you for it," Sue said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope watched her father and mother out of the corner of her eye as she sat with Tanya and Jessica. "So, what did Mr. Fantastic have to say, Kell?" Tanya asked. After all this time Tanya still called her Kelly sometimes. Hope didn't really mind being called Kelly, though.

"Well, it's sort of complicated," Hope said, wondering how she would tell her friends about being related to the Fantastic Four.

"How complicated? It's not like he's your dad," Jessica said, causing Hope to flush as she looked back over at Reed and Sue. How could Jessica guess so quickly?

"Well, he kind of is," Hope said in a hesitating way.

"Kelly, he either is or he isn't," Tanya said, taking a drink of her Sprite.

"Okay, he is my dad then," Hope said, surprised that it came out that casual. Hope looked back over at Reed and Sue. Whatever they were talking about had caused a pained look on Reed's face. At that moment his eyes met hers. The eyes that Hope remembered as being comforting were full of pain. It was like looking into mirror glass. A failed attempt at a smile crossed his lips. Hope now felt a little guilty for the way she had treated him, even though he had needed to hear what she had said.

"So, he really is your dad? What was it like growing up with him?" Tanya asked like she didn't believe her.

"You don't believe me?" Hope asked, evading the question entirely.

"I didn't say that. It just seems a little farfetched," Tanya said defensively.

"Tell me about it," Hope said under her breath as Reed stood and walked over to her.

"Your mother and I would like to talk with you. It'll only be a few minutes," Reed said, his voice splintered as his eyes bored into hers.

Hope looked at her friends and then her father. "Are you going to be back for the freestyle, Kell?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. Whatever Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman have to say it'll be a few minutes. And, don't touch my nachos. I'll eat them when I get back," Hope tossed back over her shoulder as she went over to the table that Ben, Sue, and Uncle Johnny sat at.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sue smiled a trembly smile as her husband and daughter came over to her. "Hope?" Sue asked, gripping Hope's wrists gently.

"Mom," Hope said faintly as Sue hugged her tightly, kissing her dark head gently. Her daughter's hair smelled of chlorine. They had only gone swimming when Sue and Reed had to go to other countries or states and Hope had gone with them.

"Are you all right?" Sue asked, cupping her daughter's face gently.

"I'm fine. Starving. Swimming really builds up an appetite," Hope commented, sitting in Reed's chair.

"I figured as much when I saw what was on your tray," Sue said dryly.

"It's better than eating ice cream," Hope said, looking at Reed briefly as she said that. Sue felt as if something was strained. Three weeks away from them had changed her daughter. It was almost as if she wasn't Hope at all. Hope normally was sitting on Reed's lap and laying her head against his chest. This girl was a total stranger that looked like her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Hope sat with her mother, Ben, Johnny and Reed, talking about nothing in particular. So far neither her mother nor father had said anything about her going back to the Baxter Building after the competitions, but Hope wasn't holding her breath on that. While her mother wasn't a pushy person and would let her choose, her father was different and would make her come with them.

Hope was willing to bet that she'd be sleeping in her own bed tonight and that Reed wouldn't let her compete in the competitions tomorrow. "So, Hope, why swimming?" Ben asked in his gravelly voice, bringing her mind back to the discussion.

"Why not? I couldn't stay a history nerd forever," Hope said sheepishly. She looked longingly at her plate of nachos which Tanya and Jessica hadn't touched yet.

"I can't believe you're still hungry after all we saw you eat," Johnny commented.

"Well, I am. And now I'm getting ready to break another one of your stupid rules for my stretching ability," Hope said, flexing her arm slightly and then releasing it like a rubber band toward her plate of nachos.

The cafeteria got deathly quiet as everyone watched with their mouths hanging open. Reed stretched his arm out and grabbed her wrist as she brought it back. "Put your arm back to normal, Hope," her father said stiffly.

"I will if you'll let go of my wrist, Dad," Hope said, causing everyone except Jessica and Tanya to gasp. She then remembered that except for her new friends no one knew that Mr. Fantastic was her father.

It was then that Jeremy, from Queens, came over to her. Reed let go of her wrist and she put the plate of nachos on the table. "So, how do we know that you didn't cheat on the high dive competition?" Jeremy asked in a tone that made Hope want to smack him.

"What are you implying?" Hope asked, asking a question of her own.

"Since all of us saw you stretch like rubber just now, how do we know that you didn't cheat?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not that much of an idiot! I know how to swim without cheating," Hope said, rolling her eyes as she took a bite of nacho covered in cheese and two jalapenos on it.

"Why don't you leave her alone? You're just upset that she's a better swimmer than you," Tanya said, coming over to her aide.

Jeremy walked off in a huff. "Thank you so much," Hope said, sighing deeply.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Stretchy," Tanya said, snagging a nacho from Hope's plate.

"That's okay. I guess a best friend can doubt a person sometimes," Hope said, grinning briefly.

"Really? You consider me your best friend?" Tanya asked.

"Of course I do. I never had a best friend before. I was living in the Baxter Building when I wasn't at school," Hope said, looking at her father briefly.

"So, you handled Jeremy really well," Tanya said, changing the subject.

"Whatever. I did feel like hitting him for accusing me like that. Or throwing him against the nearest wall," Hope said.

"Would you really do that?" Tanya asked.

"What do you think? With the Fantastic Four watching my every move like vultures I don't think so," Hope said, rolling her eyes.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friend, Hope?" Sue asked, joining into the conversation.

Hope felt her face flush slightly. "Sorry, Mom. I guess I forgot all of you were here. Tanya, this is my mom and my dad. And this is my Uncle Johnny and my father's best friend, Ben Grimm. Ben, Alicia didn't want to come?" Hope asked, breaking the introductions.

"She couldn't, Hope. She wouldn't be able to see it," Ben said, a kind smile on his face.

"Oh, right. Silly me," Hope said.

"So, how did you and my daughter meet?" Reed wanted to know.

"Her very first day at Orange County Middle school. She was eating lunch by herself and we joined her," Tanya said.

"Yeah. They told me how to eat ice cream instead of being poisoned like a good little girl," Hope teased Tanya. Tanya snorted in her hand and pilfered another of Hope's nachos. Hope noticed this time and slapped Tanya's hand.

"Ouch!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Serves you right. I don't go around eating your food," Hope said, standing up.

"Hope, where are you going?" Reed asked, standing with her.

"I'm just gonna go get some more cherry coke. And after that I'm gonna go practice in the pool," Hope said, going over to the coke machine. Hope made her selection and filled her cup up only halfway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed watched his daughter talking with her new friend and drinking coke for the next thirty minutes. The two girls would talk like it was a ping-pong tournament. Each would throw a comment to the other and the other would throw it back. Hope didn't look at him once. Before she had disappeared she had always looked at him to see if she had his approval.

Reed didn't know if he liked this newer version of his daughter. Hope was growing up. Sue and Ben were right on that score, but he didn't know if he was ready for that. He watched as Hope stood and tossed her empty cup towards the trash can. It went in neatly.

"Well, I'm going to the pool now. I have to make sure I'm ready since the competition's in thirty minutes," Hope said.

"Wait up. I'm coming with you," Tanya followed Hope out of the cafeteria. Reed looked at Sue and the others wordlessly.

"Well, at least she's having fun, Reed," Sue said, obviously picking her words carefully.

"It's not that, Sue. I wanted to tell her something, but when her friend came over she completely ignored us," Reed said.

"Reed, she couldn't stay little forever. I know you feel hurt, but Hope is growing up. She needs friends. And this friend seems to understand about her ability," Sue said, taking Reed's hand in hers.

"Actually it's good she has friends now. I never agreed with the sheltered way you raised her, Stretch," Johnny commented.

"Johnny, how come you didn't say anything?" Sue asked.

"Not my place. I figured that you didn't want to hear that from me so I kept my mouth shut," Johnny said, taking a sip of coke.

"Thanks, Johnny. And you are right. I didn't want to hear that," Reed said to his brother-in-law as he stood and went slowly towards the pool area.

Hope was on the high dive, trying to copy her jump from earlier. Hope jumped before he could say anything, making hardly a splash as she jumped into the water. Hope was like a porpoise as she swam in the Olympic-sized pool, swimming from one end to another, so fast that all Reed could see was the splashes of water.

Hope left the pool, breathing hard as she rung out her dark hair. She looked at him briefly and sat down on a bench, her breathing coming out harsh. Reed sat down next to her.

"Hope, I wanted to discuss something with you," Reed said, hoping that Hope was willing to listen to him.

"Can't this wait until after the competitions?" Hope asked her words choppy.

"No. I've wanted to talk this over with you and you will listen," Reed said, sharper than he had intended.

"Okay. So what did you want to discuss, Dad?" Hope asked flatly, looking as Tanya did her practice for the swimming competition.

"Hope, I'm sorry," Reed said. It was the only way he could have said that. Hope turned and looked at him, her lips slightly blue from the cold water.

"Who are you and what did you do with my dad?" Hope asked, blinking her blue eyes and reaching up and touching his head with her hand.

"Hope, your mom and uncle both said that I'm smothering you. I never meant to do that, but I thought I was doing the right thing. You never complained about it until now," Reed said.

"Dad, I love the fact that you care about me and don't want to see me get hurt, but I think I'm old enough to make up my own mind without asking for your permission in things other girls do," Hope said, picking up a towel and draping it across her shoulders.

"All I can say is I'm sorry, Hope. I hope you can forgive me," Reed said.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry if I ignored you. Will I still be able to do the competitions in the next two days?" Hope asked, her blue eyes pleading.

"I'll leave that up to you. If you want to continue doing it I won't stop you," Reed said, massaging her face gently.

"I want to. The coach says I'm really a good swimmer and I don't use my abilities to help," Hope said.

"I know. I saw your jumps off the high dive. There was no cheating that I could see," Reed said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Try explaining that to some stuck-up jerk," Hope muttered under her breath.

"So, do you want to come back to the Baxter Building after the competition or do you want to stay with your friends?" Reed asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know yet. While I miss my room I do have friends and the chaperone might not understand that I'm related to three out of four members of the Fantastic Four," Hope said.

"I understand if you don't want to. I can also talk to your chaperone if you like," Reed offered.

"Thanks, Dad. I wouldn't mind if you did talk to her. Saves me from having to," Hope said as Tanya came running over to her.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to run in the pool area?" Reed asked. It was still an oddity that his baby girl had a best friend now. Reed had never really had friends when he was his daughter's age. He hadn't really made any friends until he got to be an adult and he met Ben or Sue.

"Sorry, Mr. Fantastic. Come on, Stretchy. We have a full ten minutes until the competitions start up again," Tanya said to Hope.

"Still need a better name. I hate the name Elastigirl and Stretchy," Hope said as both girls walked over to the pool.

"I can't think of anything better," Tanya said before both girls jumped into the pool and swam from one end to another.

Reed watched as Sue, Johnny, and Ben joined them. "Well?" Sue asked after kissing him briefly.

"Hope and I have an understanding. I apologized for the way I treated her and I told her that she can make decisions that most girls her age make without having to ask me if she can," Reed said.

"Is she coming home with us?" Sue asked, watching her daughter thrash around in the pool.

"I left that up to her. She says she doesn't know and I told her I'd talk with her chaperone," Reed said.

"Reed, you really are doing the best thing for her. She's going to appreciate this more than you know," Sue said.

Reed smiled briefly at his wife. "I just wish that I didn't feel so bad about this. I hate to admit that Hope has grown up on me. You were right. I couldn't keep her a little girl forever," Reed said ruefully. Reed hoped that his daughter would come home with them. He had given her the choice. He only hoped she made the choice that Reed would have liked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

Chapter 14-

The rest of the competitions went well. Hope didn't use her abilities and even held back a little so she ended up with the second best time in the freestyle events. The competitions ended around four and Hope ambled up to Reed and Sue.

"Dad, my chaperone's over there if you want to talk with her about my staying at the Baxter Building tonight instead of the hotel," Hope suggested.

"Are you sure, Hopie?" Reed asked as Sue wrapped her arm around Hope's shoulders.

"Uh-huh. I guess I just miss my bed and room too much. It's also not easy to share a room with three others," Hope said.

"Reed, if she really wants to why not?" Sue said, touching Reed's shoulder.

"All right. I can't say no when two beautiful women are looking at me with puppy dog eyes," Reed teased, a smile on his face.

Hope and Sue both grinned as he went across the room to a frumpy lady with graying hair.

"Mr. Fantastic!" The woman exclaimed as soon as she saw Reed.

"I understand that you're my daughter's chaperone," Reed said, hoping someone had told this woman about Hope being his daughter.

"Yes. I saw your daughter stretch like rubber at lunch," the woman said.

"That's what I need to discuss with you. My little girl would like to sleep in her own bed tonight. She wanted me to ask if she could," Reed said.

"Well, I don't know. You see your daughter is under the supervision of Orange County. It might be complicated to let her stay at the Baxter Building. We also have to tell the Browners' what happened. I think Chelsea Browner has gotten attached to your daughter. In the few weeks that she's been staying with them Hope has taken the place of their daughter. They lost her when she was a baby," the woman said, a sad look on her face.

"I sympathize. Really I do, but they can't replace their daughter with my child just because they want one," Reed said, trying to keep his voice calm. This woman should have understood. His daughter wanted to come home. What the Browners' wanted shouldn't have mattered now that Hope remembered who she was and who Sue and Reed were.

"I know, Dr. Richards. I don't know if I should, but if Hope wants to sleep in her bed that's all right with me," the woman said reluctantly.

"Thank you. I'll just go tell Hope the good news," Reed said, relieved. Hope stood next to Sue and practically ran to him.

"Well?" Hope asked.

"She said it was okay. She also said the people that you were staying with might object though," Reed said, massaging her face gently with his palm.

"I'll call Tom and Chelsea when I get to the Baxter Building. I'm sure they'd understand that I'm a little homesick," Hope said.

"Yeah. Who'd want a stretchy freak for a kid anyways? Except for someone who's a stretchy freak like you?" Jeremy asked, joining the conversation.

Hope closed her eyes for a long moment. Reed knew his daughter was trying to keep her temper without much success. "I'm going to tell you once, Jock strap, leave me alone or I'm throwing you in the pool," Hope said, keeping her voice low.

"Hope, calm down," Reed said softly.

"Like you'd really do that?" Jeremy mocked.

"Don't push me. I may be a good little nerd who pretty much minds her own business and spends her time reading books, but if you diss me or my dad again I'm hoping you enjoy water. You are going back in the pool," Hope said. Jeremy backed off just then. Hope grinned and looked at Sue and then Reed.

"Hope, you weren't really going to throw him in the pool, were you?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not too sure yet, Uncle Johnny. I just wanted him to leave me and Daddy alone. And that threat worked pretty well. Better than even I thought possible," Hope said.

"That was really incredible, Stretchy. I didn't even know you had that in you," Tanya said, wrapping her arm around Hope's shoulder.

Believe me I didn't know I had that either," Hope muttered softly.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do, Stretch?" Tanya asked.

"I think I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight. I kind of miss it now that I think about it. I'll be back for the competitions tomorrow," Hope said, as she and Tanya walked to the girls' locker room.

&

"So what are you going to tell Tom and Chelsea?" Tanya asked as the girls changed into t-shirts and jeans.

"I'll call them tonight and hope they'd understand why I need to be home," Hope said as she stuffed her wet bathing suit and towel in a carry-on bag and proceeded to tie her black sneakers.

"I'm going to miss you. Besides Jessica you're the only friend I have," Tanya said as they walked back to the gym where Reed and the others were waiting.

"Hey, try to call me and you and Jessica can visit me. I'll leave your names with Peter. We can go out to eat at The Hard Rock Café," Hope said as Reed came over to her.

"You ready, Hope?" Reed asked, hugging her tightly.

"Sure am, Dad. See you later, Tanya. I'll be by later to pick up my clothes," Hope said as Reed pulled her towards the exit.

&

Reed was relieved to say the least. His daughter had agreed to come home and it was almost like it had been before Hope had disappeared; Reed walking down the street, holding Hope's hand in his protectively.

The paparazzi was outside the Baxter Building, flashing light bulbs in Hope's eyes. Reed let go of his daughter's hand and wrapped his arm around her slim shoulders.

"Mr. Fantastic, did you ever think you would see Hope again?" One question was flung at him.

"Elastigirl, are you maintaining contact with the people that kidnapped you?" Another question was flung at Hope. Reed knew his daughter was furious with that question. Her blue eyes turned glacial

Before anyone could stop her her arm shot out and she grabbed the person's camera. Flinging her arm like a whip she cracked the camera into an iron pole. "Hey!" the Newsman yelped and rushing towards his broken camera.

"Leave the Browners' out of whatever questions you want to ask. They are good people. They took care of me for the three weeks I was with them," Hope said, storming towards the building and towards the elevator.

Reed, Sue, and Johnny followed her inside. Ben always took the stairs since the elevator couldn't support his weight.

"I suppose you thought you were terribly clever doing that, Hope Richards?" Reed asked stiffly.

"He had no right to ask me that question. If Tom and Chelsea had known I think they would have returned me to you. They can say what they like about me, but if I hear them saying things about Tom and Chelsea then they're so dead," Hope said just as stiffly.

"Hope, we just want you to be careful. Victor von Doom is still out there," Sue said, wrapping her arm around Hope's shoulders.

"What? You didn't get him the night of the dance, Daddy?" Hope asked, looking at Reed with a shocked look in her blue eyes.

"No. He got away. I've spent the last three weeks looking more for you than him," Reed said.

"Great. As if I don't have enough to worry about," Hope said, rolling her eyes. Reed was still upset over what she had just done with the newsman's camera, but Reed had promised to stop smothering her as much if she got into trouble because of it she'd learn to keep her temper in check without his getting upset with her.


End file.
